If not now, when?
by RainbowLove06
Summary: I fell in love with my ex boyfriend aka my stepbrother. Awkward, I know. Feelings begins to form which means I'm not sure if I'll wait for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ino you look beautiful with that dress, but.. this is your mom's wedding.."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, aren't you trying too hard to impress someone. And is that someone particular the groom's son?"

I stare at my reflection through an enormous mirror with my pink hair best friend staring back at me. I look at my dress. It's a tight mini red dress that shows a lot of my cleavage as the dress goes mid way through my thighs. I half smile, admiring how the dress looks on me. I turn back, facing the pink hair. "I sort of like it."

She chuckled adding a sarcasm into it as she flips her short hair off her shoulders. "You only like it because it shows off your boobs."

I pout because it's true. "Fine. I won't buy this one." I said, looking back at my reflection for the last time before heading towards one of the changing rooms. I shut the door as I begin stripping off my clothes. "Sakura?" I said which seemed more like a serious tone. She startled acting upon my sudden voice turnover. "What is it?" I sat down on a chair, still in my fitting room. "I don't think I can do it.." I stated as tears started forming in my eyes. I bend my head down as my shoulders begin to tremble. "Damn it. Screw all this, honestly."I cursed under my breath.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door as it opened to reveal my best friend. She sat down next to me, caressing my hair as comfort. "Ino listen to me." She pushed back my bangs as she tugs them behind my ear. I look at her as she continues. "I know you're scared. But your mom's getting married.." She proclaimed as she wipes the tears off my face. "Tomorrow, Minato Uzumaki will be your legal stepfather and.." She stopped at first, not sure how to finish the sentence.

So before she can speak again, I interrupted her, "And my ex-boyfriend will be my stepbrother."

* * *

I shut the car door as I straighten out my shirt. I watched as Sakura pulled down the window. I smiled at her, grateful for having her . "Thanks for the ride.." I said. "Thanks for everything, really." I admitted as she smirked.

"Hey. I'm here for you. Always."

"You sure you can't make it to the wedding?" I asked.

She pouted as she twisted her key, ready to leave. "Nah. My parents wants me to visit my grandparents." She claimed, sulking. "I'll see you at school. Good luck with everything!" She responded as I watched her leave from the front porch of my house.

I began walking towards my house as I grab the keys from my purse. I unlocked the door as I hear my dog barking from inside. As I opened the door, I was greeted with none other than a fluffy cutie. I smiled as I crouched down, petting the small white dog. "Hi there Poochie." I said, ruffling him everywhere. I got up as I feel Poochie following behind me. "Mom?" I called out for her, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ino is that you?" I heard my mom's voice from the living room.

I rolled my eyes as I open the fridge, looking for something to eat. "Who else would it be?" I replied, shutting the door.

I walked towards the couch as I saw the tv on. "Hey mom, I-.." I stopped as I saw someone else with her on the couch. I smiled as my mom was with her soon to be husband. "Oh hey Minato." I greeted him, kissing him on the forehead. He had on a bright smile with his eyes glimmering so astonishing. Suddenly, _he _popped inside my head.

"Hello again, Ino." He announced as _his _face started fading away in my head. "How are you?" He questioned, taking away his arm from my mom's shoulder.

"I'm actually great, thank you." I lied as I pulled onto my ponytail. "Ready for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I've been ready." He assured, smiling at my mom next to him. He wrapped her hands to his.

I awed at the little moment they're having. I looked around the room, wondering if he's here.. I turned back to the couple. "Um, is Naruto not here?" I asked nervously. I haven't seen him since that specific day..

Minato shot up from the couch. "Oh I asked him to come but he said he wasn't feeling good." He exclaimed.

Making up an excuse again, huh? But I can't blame him.

"Oh." It's all I can really say, I mean there's not much to say. I'm really glad that his dad and my mom didn't knew that we dated. So glad..

"He said hi by the way." I heard him say as I began to walk towards my room.

_Hi. _

* * *

"INO SOMEONE'S BEEN RINGING THE DOOR BELL FOR 3 HOURS! ANSWER IT!"

I groaned as I hear my mom screaming all the way from her room. Clearly, who ever was at the door was ringing the bell for 3 minutes. She's so nervous, oh god. I settled my curling iron on the counter of my bathroom as I put on a v-neck because I was just wearing a bra. I put on some shorts as I rushed downstairs, making my way to the front door.

I open the door as a raven-hair appeared at my door, leaning on the wall. I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "My my, who do we have here?"

Ladies and gentlemen. Standing in front of my house is the dreamy raven-hair that every girl wants. His hair looked different, I could tell. I mean, his hair wasn't hiding his flawless face, it was actually framing his face perfectly. He was wearing a black tuxedo that looked really good on him. It was so breathtaking just checking him out. "You really went all out on this, is that right Sasuke?" I stated as I turned back around, heading to my room.

I heard the door closed as he followed behind me. "I need your help." I heard him say."

I raised an eyebrow, "The great all mighty Uchiha, asking me for help?" I snorted. "That's a first." I walked to my room, opening the door as I heard him coming in, closing it. I sat down on my bed. "What's up?" I asked.

At first, he looked at me and then he turned away. His face turned slightly red as he tired to cover it with his arm. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed something in his pocket as he handed me a black tie. When I first saw it, I started to laugh. Loud. "Oh my god. Buhahaha." Im laughing so hard that I didn't knew I could laugh this much. "Are you freakin kidding me? Oh god, I can't. I can't." I said, still laughing. I saw him rolled his eyes as he waited for me to stop laughing.

So he waited and he was becoming to be very impatient with me as he turned to the door. "Bye." He grumbled.

I chuckled, "Hold on, Sasuke." I said, grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving. "I'll tie it." I got up from bed still holding on to his arm, not trusting him at all. "Turn around, silly." He did as I told. I looked at his eyes and then focused on the target. "Can't believe you don't know how to tie a tie." I muttered, smirking.

"Shut up." He responded as I felt his hot breath against me.

My hands began to slightly shake. I just realized how much taller he was. I finished tying his tie as I stepped back inches away from him. I scratched the back of my head. "So yeah, I need to finish doing my hair." I said, making an excuse to get ready. "Make yourself at home but don't go through my drawers." I said, warning him.

He nodded as I walked back to my bathroom, leaving the door open.

I like hanging with Sasuke. When I first met him, he was this mysterious guy that didn't really talk much. He was the opposite of me and I think that's why I stick around him. Because I need someone who wasn't like me, but someone that can teach me the wonders of peacefulness and relaxation. Sasuke taught me those things. I considered him as the most important person in life despite the rumors I hear from school.

_"Are you dating Sasuke?"_

_"You and Sasuke look cute together."_

I tell him everything more than I tell to Sakura because he's just different. So basically, he knows about what went down with Naruto and I. I mean, he was the first person I turned to when everything went crashing down. He was there for me.

He's my best friend.

"You wear thongs?" His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Didn't know this little thing can even fit you." He added, chuckling to himself.

My best friend everyone.

I rolled my eyes as I began curling pieces of my hair. "I told you not to go through my drawers."

"I got bored."

"Or you're just a perv."

"I'm a guy aren't I?"

"Here I thought you were gay." I stated, laughing.

I finished curling my hair as I moved on to my makeup. I heard him shuffling onto my bed, probably taking a quick nap before the big day starts. I usually just put on mascara and a tiny bit of blush, but since I'm going somewhere important, I have to put more than that. I put on some eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and a whole bunch that I know how to actually put on.

After I finished applying makeup to my face, I looked at my reflection. Everything that I see was different. My hair looks beautiful. My face looks shimmering. To finish this look off, the dress. I looked behind me as my dress was hanging. I didn't actually tried this on yesterday due to the fact that I was lazy and that Sakura was the one who picked it out so why not? I closed the door as I began stripping my clothes off. I put the dress over my head as I straighten it out. It looks really pretty. It was a formal light green/blue dress that goes mid way to my thighs. It showed a little of my cleavage as the dress outlined my body astounding.

I noticed there was zipper that I have to zip up but I couldn't reach it because it was on my back and I'm not flexible. I grumbled, giving up. "Sasuke?"

I heard him groggily groaned, yawning from his sleep.

I stepped out from the bathroom. "Can you zip this up?" I asked pointing towards my back.

His eyes widen, noticing my existence in the room. "Okay." He stammered.

I turned around as I moved my hair away. I realized that he could see the back of my bra. My ears started burning from embarrassment. I felt him behind me so close that I could feel his chest against my back. I felt his fingertips, grabbing the zipper. He finally pulled it up quick.

"Thanks." I mumbled, turning around anxiously. I faced him as his eyes were focused on mine.

Suddenly, his eyes weren't on mine, but instead he was concentrated below my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was feeling because his facial expression stayed the same. He looked back at me as he half smiled at me which startled me. "Damn Ino. Who are you trying to impress?" He stated as his eyes trailed around my body. I raised an eyebrow, not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Was that a compliment?"

He snorted, "No."

"Well then." I said, looking down on the floor as I stood there motionless.

I heard him sigh. "You look stunning." He blurted so beautifully.

I shot back up.

"That's a compliment."

"Ino!" My mom yelled out for me somewhere across the house.

"Yeah mom?" I asked loudly, still staring at the raven-hair.

"Come downstairs, it's time to go."

"Right.." I whispered to myself. I saw Sasuke smiled at me as a comfort. I smiled back at him before getting my purse and heading downstairs. I saw my mom with a guy whose wearing a tux also and a hat, probably her driver. My eyes widen right when I saw my mom wearing her wedding dress. I smiled widely at her as I rushed towards her, hugging her tightly. "Mom you're flawless."

I felt her arms around my body. "Thank you honey." She whispered to my ear as she pulled away from me. "Oh Sasuke, didn't know you were here." She exclaimed as she walked towards the closet, grabbing a pair of white heels.

"You look lovely Ms. Yamanaka." He complimented her.

She smiled back at him and thanked him. She turned her attention towards me. "Ino, you don't mind getting a ride with Sasuke?"

I looked back at him and then at her. "Sure. I don't mind."

* * *

"Ino, we're here." Sasuke's voice cut off my thoughts. He must be saying my name many times because he's looking at me with such a worried face. "You okay?" He asked worriedly, leaning towards me to check if I am okay.

Am I okay? I don't know.

"Im fine." I lied as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the door, but I felt a warm hand on my arm, stopping me from leaving. I rolled my eyes as I didn't bothered to look at him. "I said I'm fine."

I heard him sigh as he let go of my arm. By the time I'm free from his hold, I began opening the door and shutting it when I'm out. I waited for him to get out of the car.

Just then, I heard a ring tone from my purse. I took out my phone and answered it.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted as I started to walk back and forth.

"Ino! Just wanna make sure if you're alright." She sounded so serious.

I rolled my eyes, still walking around but still close to the car. "You're like the second person who told me that today." I retorted, twisting my curls, still walking around. I almost tripped because these heels are insane. I continued, "It's honestly getting annoying."

She chuckled, "Let me guess. Sasuke?"

"Exactly."

"We're just really worried about you."

I smiled of her words. "Yeah, yeah I know." I responded. I began to walk back to the car where Sasuke is. "It's just that-.." I stopped talking. My heart begins to beat. Like really fast that I think if someone was standing right next to me, they can actually hear it.

"Ino?" Her voice draws me back to reality.

I clutched my phone anxiously as I held it with my other hand, not sure if I can trust myself from letting it fall. "Sakura I have to go now." I proclaimed, hanging up on her as I out my phone inside my purse. I was standing not too far from Sasuke's car. I see him leaning towards his car, talking to a spiky blonde next to him.

_He's here._

I haven't seen him since the breakup and that was literally a month ago, I think. Just seeing him again, makes me want to jump at him, but I can't. I could tell that he got a haircut. His hair is neatly spiked up as his black tuxedo outlined his body perfectly. Overall, he is well-dressed. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin.

I saw him laughed as the raven-hair told him something funny. I began to walked towards them, taking little steps. Once I'm nearly close to them, that's when notices me.

The spiky blonde glanced at me. His eyes were full of surprises as he turned his attention towards me. I missed the way he looked at me. It made me feel infinite and still feeling this way at the moment. His lips began to curve, forming a smile that is welcoming and felt like home to me. That goddamn smile gets me every time. "Hey." He said with such a soothing voice.

I remember when I saw him for the first time. It was exactly like this.

"Hi Naruto."

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm finished with this chapter because i've been thinking about making this kind of story. Anyways thanks for reading and please review! Btw I'm not sure if this story is going to be an Ino and Sasuke pairing or Ino and Naruto so when I get into the story more then I will know the pairings. **

**Or you guys can decide. Leave a review pls. Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as his eyes gazed at my face, admiring my appearance. His eyes moved on to my engaging dress as if he praised for my dress. He glanced back at me as I waited for him to speak. "You're so beautiful." His hands caressed the strands of my soft curls.

My cheeks turned into the color of a tomato. I looked away, happy about the compliment. "T-Thanks." I stuttered feeling a lump in my throat as I felt butterflies kicking in through the inside of my stomach.

I saw Sasuke walking away from us without saying anything. I watched as he moved towards his friends. I froze as I stared at him disbelief. My heart began to pound rapidly. '_I need at least Sasuke to be here with me. I can't talk to him alone.'_

The handsome blonde raised an eyebrow in concern and in interest, took a step closer towards the platinum-blonde, "How have you been?" He asked as he leaned back against the car.

I glanced back at him as his smile is still there. I half smiled at him. "I'm great." I responded as the wind brushed my arm. I shivered. "And you?" I asked genuinely, his company felt like there was a bullet in me at the thought of our last time we talked, which didn't end too well at all.

He looked away from me as he stared briefly at the sky. "Same." He grinned with both his hands in his pants pocket, chewing a piece of gum without making any noise into it.

It's so pleasant to observe at him. How he stares at the sky when he's nervous. It's been forever, well felt like forever, since I last saw him.

I scratched the back of my head. "Um-.."

"Narutooo! Is that you?"

A loud shriek cuts me off. We both turned to the person that interrupted our conversation. It was a lady who looked like she was in her 30s and she was also dressed up for the wedding. She was wearing a hat, hiding her gray-platinum blonde hair. She waved at him, telling him to go over there.

He chuckled to himself as he started walking towards the lady. His facial expression looked as if he recognized the lady. "Come meet my aunt." His voice sounded like an order.

I heard him say as I followed behind him.

The lady rushed to Naruto as if the world is ending. She hugged him tightly around his body as I stood close to him. "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy! How are you? Where have you been? You never called me anymore." And his aunt kept rambling on.

The spiky blonde held his hand in the air, making her stop talking. "Aunt Kira, calm down." He said while laughing. "I'm sorry, I've been busy lately." He admitted.

She forgave him as she looked at me, realizing that I'm here. Her eyes widen making me nervous. "Naruto, is this your girlfriend? She's so pretty!"

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over my cheeks, making my face take on an almost childlike appearance.

Naruto quickly turned his head away, embarrassed by his aunt's words. "Aunt Kira, this is Ino." He pointed out, looking back at his aunt.

Her face dropped as she stepped closer to me. "So you're Ino Yamanaka! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said shaking my hand excitedly.

She is so hyper that I can't even keep up with my hand shaking hers. She finally stopped as I moved an inch back, giving myself space. I smiled at her. "It's nice meeting you too err.." I stopped talking, not sure what to address her.

"Call me Aunt Kira." She finished my sentence for me as I nodded. She turned her attention towards Naruto. "Aren't you excited Naruto? You always wanted a sister!" She announced.. reminding us both.

My face blushed pink as I glanced at Naruto.

His face turned numb at first. He let out a sudden sigh, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. So he snapped it shut. Few seconds passed as he realized what he's doing. "Yeah.. can't wait." He finally spoke, but his voice felt raspy.

She smiled at the both of us. She then hugged the spiky blonde as she did the same for me. "Well I better get going. Good luck to you both!" She applaud to us, walking away.

An unpleasant silence passes between us, waiting for someone to speak. It was weird for the both of us because we're usually loud and very talkative. Oh and annoying too.

I got tired of the silence as I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off when I hear someone screaming his name again. We both looked up as we saw a pretty red head calling out for Naruto.

His face changed, looking like a surprised person. He raised an eyebrow, focusing on her. "Mom?" He muttered under his breath but I still heard him. He began to walk away from me, heading towards her direction.

I decided to follow him, but stopped when he did. "I don't think that's a good idea." He stated, his back turned away from me.

"Oh right.." I said, a little hurt inside. I spun around, not facing him anymore. "See you later." I uttered as I began walking away.

I never met his mom. Now that I think about it, he never really talked about her when we were dating. _Dating._ It's crazy to even think about that certain topic. I don't want to think about the past between him and I when we're both here. At out parent's wedding.

I looked back as I witnessed how they kept hugging. I saw his mom as she looked so proud and happy to see her son. Tears began to form through her blue crystal eyes.

I smiled at the scene. She's beautiful.

What a wonderful day it was for an outdoor wedding: warm, but not too warm. The hot sun peeked out occasionally. A pleasant breeze from the north rustled in the surrounding shrubs, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on what they're should be sitting. Basically the seatings are arranged as my family on the left, Naruto's family on the right, and in the middle are for friends.

Sweet and soft music began to play through the crowd and more and more people came in as some sat down. I couldn't believe it; my mom and her fiancé, Minato were finally getting married. What a memorable day for them.

The playground off to my right was empty, although a few children standing around the rows of chairs eyed it with a desire to play. Obviously, they would much rather be jumping and climbing, instead of being fussed over by their mothers and aunts, having their ties and hair bows adjusted. Balloons and streamers fluttered around the railing and banisters, a festive mixture of pink, light blue, and white.

The surrounding was just beautiful to look at.

Lost in thoughts, before I know what was happening, a piano began to play signaling everyone to sit down because the wedding is staring.

I hurried to my seat but not where I'm supposed to be sitting with my family, I decided to sit with my friends. I found a seat next to the raven-hair.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He turned his head towards me. "Hey." He said cooly.

All of my friends were here and also their parents too, of course. Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and more. They were all here. I saw them all smiled at me as I returned the favor. Somehow, I don't know why, but I feel like they're individual smiles are all supporting me. They knew about Naruto and I's relationship. It wasn't a secret to the school but no one ratted us out. I'm really grateful for them.

"And I announce Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. You may kiss the bride."

Minato leaned in and pecked her lips.

I hear people cheering and clapping at the happy couple. I got up from my seat as everyone else did the same. This hour is time for just dancing, eating, and just talking with everyone.

"Ino!" I heard a familiar voice called out for me.

I turned around as I saw all of my friends and Sasuke close together.

Tenten continued, "Let's go eat and get a table." She stated.

I nodded my head. "I'll meet you guys there later." I said, wanting to be alone.

I walked away from them, heading towards any direction where my feet are taking me. I stumbled across a playground and surprisingly, no kids were seen. I sat down on an open swing.

I like being alone. I shouldn't even be here. I don't even know what I'm doing but I just need a break from life. Get away from everything.

I let out a loud sigh as I noticed someone's presence close by. "You can stop hiding, Naruto." I called out for him, already knew that he's been following me.

He showed himself and his majestic features. He had a look of confidence etched permanently into his features and into his walk. That confidence was never to be confused with being stuck up, his smile was too welcoming for that. His fair complexion furthered the awe- striking effect that his blonde hair and blue eyes had on me. He walked towards me, sitting on the swing. He gazed at me as I did the same. "You're missing out on the great food." He pointed out to me.

I rolled me eyes, kicking the sand that are now flowing through my heels. "I'm not hungry."

He let out a chuckled, not believing a word I said. "You? Not hungry? Yeah right." He replied as he started to swung himself. His stomach growled. "I'm missing out on my ramen." He claimed as he touches his stomach.

I watched him carefully. He's still the same average Naruto I know. His smile is so real and so bright. Maybe he moved on already. I realized today that he seems okay with everything.

I gave him a fake smile. "How are you okay with everything?" A question I was dying to ask. Shivers trembled throughout my body as I noticed the sky was beginning to look dark.

Suddenly, he stopped swinging and he glanced back at me. "Let's go back." He gets off the swing as he begins to walk.

He did not just ignore my question.

My cheeks flushed and my eyes sparkled with ferocity. "Naruto!" I yelled out for him as I angrily stood up. "Our parents just got married!" I blurted as if I'm reminding him.

He stopped walking as his back is turned away from me. "I think the dance is about to start. I would love to see Choji's awkward dances." He responded, still disregarding the topic I brought up.

My hands closed into a fist as I stepped closer to him. My face became bitter. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned him as I flipped my hair off my shoulders. "Are you hearing what I'm saying?"

He turned around, now facing me. "Ino just stop, okay?" He admitted as his facial expression stayed the same.

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh so you can hear me." I said still making eye contact towards him. I continued , "You know, I'd rather have you tell me straight what's wrong, rather then ignore me." I argued as the cold wind brushed against my skin.

"Nothing's wrong, let's just go." He proposed as he turned back around, about to leave.

Bullshit I can't take this anymore.

"Naruto! You're my stepbrother and it's literally killing me." I declared. My eyes started stinging as tears started rolling down. "It just drives me crazy when two people are supposed to be together but-.."

"But.. they can't." He cuts me off, looking back at me as his face just fell. He pulled onto his hair tightly, his eyes turning watery. "God Ino, I miss you."

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I tried to form a smile. "I miss you too."

We both didn't say anything and we didn't need to. I watched him as one look in his eyes told me everything. I could see regret in his eyes as clearly as if he was speaking his thoughts and emotions aloud.

And just like that, memories of us came crashing through my mind. I remembered planning a future together, damn I was so happy back then. We were happy together. I missed this and I know he missed what we had too. We were so reckless and stupid back then and we just caused a big mess.

I heard him sobbed quietly as I gazed at him. His eyes filled with water, they became glossy and shining as the light hit them. He sees the darkness that he knows will soon swallow him and he fears it. He didn't even realized that he was crying until he felt a tickle upon his pale ice cold dry cheeks. He rose his thin fingers and spotted the target that was dripping slowly against his cheeks. He still looked so handsome while crying. Honestly, I've never seen him like this..

Look at the mess we've made.

"You guys should go back."

I heard a voice that I recognized easily.

I glanced up, watching Sasuke standing there. I bet he was here the whole time, listening to our conversation. And when things are going too far for us that's when he decided to step in. He continued, "You guys are the second most important people in the wedding." He stepped closer towards us. "What are the guests going to think when they see the newly weds kids, not there?"

Naruto stood up straight, wiping the remains of tears off his face. He let out a sigh as he began to walk. He stopped, whispering something to the raven-hair. "You could handle it from here." He suggested already knowing how close Sasuke and I are.

Heated tension began to rise between the two guys representing themselves in a heated war. Sasuke smirked as his eyes flickered in annoyance. "Always have." He whispered back to him.

He rolled his eyes. "I know." He said as jealousy was written all over his face. He took one sorrowful last look at me and after that, he walked back.

The raven-hair waited till he's gone and when he's no where to be seen, that's when he started walking towards me. "I won't even asked." He assured, wiping the tears on my cheeks with his fingers.

I smiled, grateful for him to be here. "Thanks." I said, grabbing his hand as I pulled him towards the swing set. I sat down as he did the same.

"Feeling better?" He wondered, swinging himself lightly.

I nodded, watching him swinging. "I guess that I just needed to let that all out." I claimed, remembering the screams I threw towards him. I begin to swing myself. "I'm just glad that you were there. You stopped me from going too far."

"Don't want things to go too extreme." He replied.

"I was about to hit him."

His eyes beamed. "I should've waited longer then."

Silences arose which felt nice. I could stay silent forever only when Sasuke is here with me.

He stopped swinging as his face looked serious. I stopped also wondering about his sudden facial changes. "What's going to happen now?" He questioned.

I looked at him weird. "What?"

"You and that loser are gonna start living in the same house together."

My face dropped.

Fuck.

* * *

The spiky blonde casually walked towards his friend's dining table. He took his jacket off as he places it around an opened chair. He took a sip of the glass water as he sits down next to a pineapple head.

"You alright Uzumaki? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Kiba commented as he talks with food in his mouth.

A brown eye with buns in her hair looked at him in disgust. "Kiba don't talk with your mouth full." She complained as she intertwined her hands with Neji.

Kiba swallowed the remaining food inside his mouth. He smirked, eyeing the couple carefully. "I bet your mouth is gonna be full tonight with that handsome boy toy of yours." He said, testing himself on how far he'll go.

"Typical Kiba." Neji replied, glaring at him.

Naruto laughed, "Ouch." He said as he high fives his dog loved friend.

The brunette with sharp teeth smiled widely at the whisker face. "Now you're back to your old self."

"Where were you Naruto?" Choji asked, munching on his chips.

"Yeah, you pretty much missed out on everything." Shikamaru asked, playing with his leftovers on his plate with his fork.

Everyone at the table were full interested on the conservation which made the spiky blonde nervous.

He finally spoke, "Just needed a little air."

He looked around as he saw his dad feeding his wife cake. He smiled at the couple, happy for his father. He looked back as he spotted Ino and Sasuke walking back. It looked like they're heading towards to the table that's he's currently sitting at.

He took a long look at her. There was just something unreal and eerie about her. Her face, somewhat luminous, had a pale tone to it. Her eyes were a twinkling sharp shade of blue. This enchanting face was framed with wavy, golden-colored curls, each falling to her hips. Overall, she was truly an unearthly beauty to look at. The thought of living with Ino for who knows how long would just be awkward, weird, and bad. Waking up with her every morning, sharing the same bathroom, yeah it would be great for him if this would happened to him months ago. The idea was stressing him out lately. He quickly looked away, realizing he's been ogling at her for so long.

But then again, he gawked at her once more.

He watched as his former ex girlfriend sharing a laugh with his best friend/enemy? He's not sure what label to give him because they're like on and off. He smiled to himself, witnessing her bright luscious smile forming across her face. The only problem was that she wasn't not smiling at him. She's smiling at a different guy. The kind of smile she used to give him.

He shook the thoughts as he focused around the table. Before everything happens on what's going to happen in his life for now on, he needs something. Like a get away somewhere.

Just then, an idea popped in his head. A _magnificent_ idea. "Hey guys, I want to make an announcement." He boasted as his friends eyed him, wondering what his commotion is about. He continued his little speech, "Are you guys busy tonight?"

They all look dumbfounded and shaking their heads as a "no".

He smirked. "Great. You guys are all invited to my party at my cabin."

Hinata looked shocked after what Naruto had just said. "But it's your dad's wedding.." She reminded him.

He leaned back in his chair. "Yeah I know. But they're going to their honeymoon after." He saw as the two people he just spoke to, are heading towards their friends closer. He needs to make this quick.

"Don't tell Ino about this, alright?" He insisted to his friends.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "But she's your sister?"

"Wait a minute.." Choji suddenly spoke as kept eating his chips from a bag he brought from his house. "I thought they were dating?" He spoke, clueless about everything.

"They're still dating?" Neji questioned.

"So they're secretly dating?" Tenten popped into the conversation.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his oblivious friends. "Guys shut up." He grunted as he caught their full attention. "Ino and I are over. That's why I need this party at my cabin. It's sort of like a.. get away for me." He pointed out as they all nodded in understanding.

"So basically when the wedding is over, that's when the party starts?" Tenten asked.

"Yup." He responded.

Her face looked interested. "I'm in."

The pineapple shot up from his seat. "Will there be beers?"

"My friend, is that even a question? Hell yeah!" He happily cheered. "Invite some more people, I don't care."

"I'm already on it." Kiba said as he type a text message on his phone. When he finished, he put his phone on the table. "Awesome. Party at Uzumaki's cabin!" He boasted cheerfully as his friends around him laughed.

"What are you guys excited about?" A platinum-blonde asked, arriving at the table.

Naruto turned his attention to the new comer as she and Sasuke took a seat across from him.

"Oh nothing..." Choji responded anxiously.

The spiky blonde smirked as his friends didn't say anything about his get together.

He needs this party. Badly.

**A/N: Intense chapter.. Next chapter would be chill, I guess? So many questions were unanswered such as: who broke up with who?**

**Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me! And also, thank you for reading. xoxo**


End file.
